


Parts Needed

by StarWarsLover



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is too cute, Cute, F/M, Flirty Rey, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Stranded Poe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsLover/pseuds/StarWarsLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of an AU where Rey works a tent full of ship parts. Poe needs parts and BB-8 is cute as usual! Still takes place in the Star Wars universe. This ship is honestly killing me, so enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parts Needed

The small spherical droid spun behind it’s master who was making his way across the dessert planet of Jakku. The Bb unit bleeped in a questioning tone.

“Just a bit further, almost to the outpost.” The resistance pilot replied to his orange and white droid who let out a flurry of exited mechanical beeps. This caused the pilot to smile down at his faithful companion.  
When Niima outpost was finally in his sight Poe let out a sigh of relief. It was hot on Jakku and he was used to lush green forests. Not at all accumulated to the dry air of Jakku. Both man and droid made their way down to the bustling outpost, the market was cramped as people tried their hardest to squeeze their way through. Poe was looking for a supplier of ship parts and was not having any luck spotting one. Bb-8 alerted the pilot about a single tent a little farther away from the main crowd. Poe looked over the crowd and saw where his droid was pointing.

“Thanks buddy!” He praised his Bb unit and received a happy mechanical sound from the round droid. Poe strode over to the secluded tent and peeked inside; it didn’t look like a ship parts tent, it looked more like a smuggler’s tent. 

This can’t be right…

Poe thought to himself, but Bb rolled in anyway. Poe followed the little mechanical into the surprisingly spacious tent. It took a few moments to take all of it in, the make-shift shelves weren’t very full, but had some fairly nice parts. The pilot had to admit that he was a bit impressed with the supply, even if it might have been just a smuggler’s tent.  
Poe stopped admiring the merchandise when he heard someone enter the tent, he looked at the figure cloaked in tan and brown wrappings. They still had their face mask on so he couldn’t tell who it was. The cloaked figure walked around the counter and stepped behind it; starting to dust it off with the back of their hand.

“Can I help you?” Inquired the muffled voice of the heavily cloaked being.

“Yes, I’m looking for a compact engine?” Do you have those..?” Poe responded quickly. The stranger gazed at him for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper from behind the counter, Poe moved closer to see what was going on. The figure was getting irritated and out of pure agitation, pulled off the face mask and the wrap with it, sending the garb flying to the ground. Poe faltered for a second, the figure was in fact human, but a female none the less. He gawked at her appearance before returning to his neutral stature.

Was she a smuggler?

He thought once more before the girl across from him squeaked out an ‘Aha!’ and walked over to the shelf labeled ‘SP5’, her fingers danced over every part until they finally landed on a compact engine.

“There it is!” She handed the ship part to Poe, “Is that all you needed?” She asked in a tone tone that could only be described as boredom. He thought for a second.

“Actually yes, do you have any extra antennas? My droid’s is close to being broken.” He looked at her and once again she looked down onto the curious piece of paper.

“I think I do, let me go check in the back..” She spoke over her shoulder as she walked through a small slit in the tent that lead to another room. Poe stood there like a tree and tried to act natural, leaning on the counter wasn’t the best idea. Bb-8 rolled out from around a shelf and over to it’s master, giving off bleeps of excitement.

“That’s right,” Poe said, kneeling down to be on his droids level, “You’re getting a new antenna, if the shop keeper has one.” As if on cue, the girl popped her head into the tent and held a small antenna in her hand. Poe stood upright once more and brushed off his pants.

“Is this the correct antenna?” She questioned Poe as she walked closer to him. She looked down and saw the droid, a smile appeared on her face, “A Bb unit? Haven’t seen one of those for quite a while!” She exclaimed with excitement and she bent her knees, leveling herself as Poe had done. She handed the antenna to Poe while she crouched and inspected the droid. She noticed how glossy the unit was.

Must be very well taken care of..

She thought to herself as she stroked Bb-8 with her hand, treating it like a cat. The round mechanical seemed to like it and expelled a flurry of thankful noises. 

“You’re welcome.” She replied to the orange droid, Poe just stared at the girl in amusement. She cast him a sideways glance and caught his gaze, Poe quickly averted his eyes to the ceiling, finding it more interesting than ever. She smirked and stood up.

“Is that all then?” She asked once more, in a less bored tone than before.

“I think that’s it….” Poe replied, “I didn’t catch your name?”

“Rey, my name is Rey.” She replied with a smile that Poe would only describe as magnificent and warming. She held out her hand, waiting for him to take it. Poe grabbed her hand and shook it firmly, her hand fit his perfectly.  
“Names Poe.” He informed Rey, she smiled even wider.

“For all your ship needs, Poe, I’ll be here if you need me.” She waved at him before disappearing into the back room.


	2. Troubles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe finds his beloved vessel in a state of disarray!
> 
> (nothing really happens and it's super short sorry! Working on chapter 3 right now)

It didn’t take Poe and his companion to make it back to their ship, Poe looked down at his friend who was beeping frantically. Poe’s face went from a smile to a frown when he saw his ship; it had been completely torn apart and pieces of metal were scattered around it.

“WHAT?!” He yelled as he ran up to his beloved vessel, Bb-8 scurried behind him. Poe inspected the ship and huffed angrily, he couldn’t believe that his ship had been totally taken apart in that short amount of time!

“Shit…. now what?” He asked the spherical droid, who then replied with some questioning beeps. Poe thought it over for a second…

Seems like a place to sleep should be the number one priority.

He contemplated a bit further before he nodded to his droid and they walked off, once again, toward Niima outpost.   
This time they walked a bit faster, they were in quite a rush, and made to the outpost in record time. Poe stood still for a moment to catch his breath and gazed at Niima’s market, it was less crowded and everyone was cleaning up their tents. 

Maybe they have some kind of sleeping quarters?

Poe wondered as his eyes traveled through the market once more, this time landing on a singular tent. The silhouette of a young women was emerging from the tent. Poe noticed her as Rey, the girl he suspected was a smuggler, who had given him a compact engine and Bb-8 a new antenna.

That engine’s not gonna do that great without a ship.

He remembered as a grimace appeared on his face, Poe watched on as Rey put a bag into a compartment before jumping onto the beaten up sand speeder. She started it up but it let out a clank of sounds that didn’t sound good, Rey smacked at it a few times.   
She soon gave up the action and hopped off of it, Rey took out a wrench and squirmed under her transport. Poe watched in awe as she started to tinker with it until she finally came out again, Rey tried it again. This time it responded and started up, he watched as she sped off towards the setting sun. His small companion gave him a suggestive beep.

 

“I do not!” He refused the droid, who let out a few beeps of what could be described as sarcasm. Poe rolled his eyes and slightly bumped the droid with the outside of his shoe. He chuckled at Bb’s reaction.

“We should find somewhere to sleep…” He told the unit,who was looking in a different direction, “What is it?” Poe questioned the onlooking droid. He didn’t have to look any further because he saw a tall skinny building, almost hotel-looking.   
The pair made their way to the building and Poe confirmed that is was in fact a hotel. Both of them almost jumped for joy because the sun had just set and they desperately needed a place to sleep. Poe walked through the door and up to what looked like a counter, the creature behind the counter was definitely not human and didn’t look friendly at all.

“A room for two.” He signaled to his companion, the creature nodded and without saying a words handed him some keys. In return the pilot gave the beast a few credits and began to walk towards the room indicated on the key’s label; Bb-8 followed closely behind. He stopped abruptly which caused the mechanical to bump into his leg, he was at the door. Without hesitation, Poe put the key into the lock, opened it and walked inside. The first thing Poe did was collapse onto the lumpy bed, his eyes became heavy as he rolled to his stomach. Before he succumbed to sleep Bb-8 gave him a low beeping noise.

“Good night to you too bud.” And with that he fell into a deep and well deserved sleep.


End file.
